


Showtime

by 23percentlesssugar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23percentlesssugar/pseuds/23percentlesssugar
Summary: You’re a captain I’m the First Order. And you will not let anyone take your place on the field .
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 9





	Showtime

“ _Captain_ , what are you doing out of the Med Bay?” Kylo released the comms button hiding under his gloved finger as his eyes followed the silver tips of the TIE Interceptor zooming past him and destroying 2 rebel X-Wing starfighters in the distance. 

“I’m sorry Commander, but there is absolutely no way I’m going to let anyone take my position in the field” your voice came through his earpiece. 

Kylo bit the side of his mouth trying to stifle a grin. He loved these moments the most - when he heard your voice in his ear, it’s like you were next to him and he knew this is as close that he will ever get to feeling you. He let his thumb linger on the button as me traced it back and fourth lightly feeling it before pressing down again.

“Not even by your _Commander_?” he practically purred into the earpiece. Second nature kicked in as he moved the joystick to the left averting his fighter to avoid an incoming explosion, pressing the panel to move the energy from shields to lasers locking onto the target just below. Before he could press the trigger to fire the X-Wing in front of him exploded, he glanced up at the line of fire seeing the Interceptor flying upside down above him.

“Now you’re just trying to show off (Y/L/N)!” He said looking straight ahead taking a hard right now to avoid an incoming blast. This was no time to get distracted. 

“Absolutely not, Commander” came through the innocent voice in his earpiece. He liked it when you called him that. **Commander**. Many times he insisted for you to call him Kylo. You two bonded on the battlefield and earned his respect, formalities were no longer necessary. But you never did. _‘It’s like she knows what it’s was doing to me’_ he thought.

Pulling him out of his daydream the voice rang in his ear again “With all due respect Sir, please get into formation 5, we should have an opening” you paused for a moment as if debating. “It’s so rarely I have you in the field with me and I’ve been dying to try it out” you quip punching the commands into your panel. 

Kylo smirked looking at his own panel activating the controls and getting into position.

“Showtime” you grinned opening the throttle.


End file.
